Gurren Seiten
The Gurren Seiten is an Advanced Combat Mobile Suit Unit that Kallen pilots for her use. Origin The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Mobile Combat Control ﻿Much like the Gawain and Dark Wing, the Gurren Seiten is built with a cockpit that has multiple cameras and computers to operate functionally, and it comes with a wide place to put in several people in for rescue. Also, it only comes with a single pilot seat and its functions and controls are high-spec for only those of Kallen or her family to master, and with the Gurren Seiten Key. Weapons & Abilities The Gurren Seiten has several abilities and weapons that are lethal and deadly in close-combat, and long-range. It is capable of going on even grounds against the deadly Dark Wing unit. It has the following: *'Radiant Wave Blast:' The Gurren Seiten's primary use of attacks. By focusing its Radiant Wave energy in its right arm, it can unleash a wide-range of scattered energies that can disable most mobile suits and machinery. However, it does not work very easily against Advanced Combat Mobile Suit Units. Aside from this, it can even concentrate its energies into a long-range beam attack that can destroy enemies swiftly. However, it can be matched by the Siegfried's Hadron Buster Rifle, and be countered by the Siegfried's Getsuga attack. *'Sith'anite Beam Arm-Blade:' The Gurren Seiten can generate a long blade of plasma energy in its left arm area, and can use it for melee combat to slice enemies to scrap metal, and even cut through buildings with little effort. It is strong enough to go on even grounds against the Dark Wing's Beam Scythe. *'Sith'anite Harken Shoulder Boosters:' The Gurren Seiten has implanted harken weapons that can attack and enemy from afar, and easily pierce them with ease. *'Sith'anite Slicing Blade Wings:' The Gurren Seiten's wings can make it fast enough to keep up with its enemies, while slice-and-dice an enemy with little effort, and leave them as scrap metal. But it can be fought by the Siegfried's melee weapons. They also leave behind pink particles in its path when it flies in high speeds. *'Radiance Shield:' With the power of the Radient Waves, the Gurren Seiten can generate a shield that suround the unit's body like a sphere, and is nearly safe from most attacks. *'Combat Efficiency:' The Gurren Seiten is a lethal combat unit in close-quarters combat, and can go against the Dark Wing in danger situations. *'Rejuvenating Energy Filler:' The Gurren Seiten is equipped with a device that allows it to re-enegize its power supply and energy, and does so within several minutes. *'Starfighter Mode:' The Gurren Seiten can transform into a fightership that allows it to fight fighter ships with equal footing, but much more stronger and precise. *'Hyperdrive Core:' The Gurren Seiten is installed with a Hyperdrive that allows it to travel more than 120,000 light years, and can make its way to other systems within several minutes. *'''Radiance System: '''The Gurren Seiten has a special system in its core unit, and uses it when needed. When activated, its body resonates with a pink aura, and its eyes glow with fury. When this happens, its functions for speed and reflexes are increased to the point of being deadly and lethal to numerous enemies in a swift second, and can go on even levels against the Dark Wing's Reaper System. List of Pilots *Kallen Ragnos: Primary *Dawn Ragnos: Temporary Trivia *The Gurren Seiten is greatly inspired by the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements unit from Code Geass. *The Gurren Seiten's main them song is The 13th Dilemma.